Une effeuilleuse pour Detritus
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ecrit pour la comm LJ 6variations. Le commissaire Vimaire aurait dû lire les petites lignes, cela lui aurait évité de se retrouver dans cette situation à l'enterrement de vie de roc du Sergent Detritus.


Titre : Une effeuilleuse pour Détritus

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Terry Pratchett

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG

Thème : S'en mordre les doigts

Note: Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 6variations

* * *

_**Une effeuilleuse pour Detritus**_

Il faut toujours lire la paperasse avant de la signer. Que vous vous trouviez dans le bureau de l'inspecteur des impôts qui vient de vous épingler pour fraude fiscale, chez votre vieille mère ou dans le septième cercle infernal **(0)**, il faut _toujours_ lire et relire avant de signer !

Et avec une loupe encore.

Et si vous vivez à Ank-Morpokh, un microscope pour vérifier la présence de petites lignes pourrait être utile.

Recommandation qui faisait partie de celles **(1)** que le Commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire ne suivait pour ainsi dire jamais. A sa décharge, il aurait passé trente heures par jour penché sur des pattes de mouche.

Les bulletins de salaire, les nouveaux gardes à embaucher, les rapports de patrouille, les rapports d'enquête, les témoignages, les procès-verbaux qui atterrissaient sur son bureau par erreur, les comptes-rendus d'Hilaria** (2)** ….Ce n'était plus le bureau d'un officier du Guet, mais une succursale de la Bibliothèque de l'UI, les distorsions temporelles, les livres carnivores et les bananes en moins.

Il mettait donc un acharnement louable à ne pas approcher la pile de papiers et, lorsque Carotte commençait à avoir la voix rauque à force de lui demander de les lire et de les valider, il en signait une brassée pour faire plaisir à son subordonné.

Peiner le jeune homme était comme frapper un chiot, un chiot géant avec des muscles qui faisaient réfléchir les trolls eux-mêmes, mais un chiot tout de même. Impossible même avec la couche de cynisme développée suite aux années de service.

Celui-là, il aurait cependant mieux fait de le jeter dans le feu.

Le papier, pas Carotte. Les agents du Guet dignes de ce nom ne jettent pas les leurs dans le feu.

Quoique une ou deux cloques ne pourraient qu'améliorer l'aspect de Chicard.

Que ses agents envisagent de convoler, pourquoi pas. Après tout lui-même l'avait fait et il était sans nul doute le candidat le plus improbable pour la _Marche nuptiale_, le Patricien mis à part.

Qu'ils organisent des enterrements de vie de garçon, tant que c'était en dehors du service et que le prix des tasses de café klatchien **(3) **du lendemain matin n'étaient pas prélevées sur la caisse, c'était leur problème.

Que Détritus veuille épouser une trolle du nom de Topaze, très bien …ou peut-être Opale…voire Rubis…enfin Détritus le savait sûrement.

Le commissaire divisionnaire aurait cependant dû y réfléchir à deux fois quand on lui avait affirmé qu'il avait mis son nom sur la liste des personnes présentes à l'enterrement de vie de roc du troll.

Il n'avait pas souvenir que son enterrement de vie de garçon à lui ait comporté une effeuilleuse, remarquez Carotte s'en était occupé, ce qui expliquait peut-être le pourquoi du manque.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui demandait d'organiser une orgie le Capitaine Carotte prévoirait sans doute des jeux de société et des jus de fruits.

Assis autour d'une table avec le reste des agents, Vimaire regardait son verre en grimaçant. Dans ce genre de cas il regrettait de ne plus avoir droit à l'alcool.

Sur scène l'artiste trolle enfila une paire de chaussettes où une famille de gnomes aurait pût vivre à l'aise. Les trolls ont une conception du déroulement du temps tout à fait différente de celles des autres espèces, de même que leur conception des zones du corps à dissimuler aux yeux d'autrui. Tout cela amène leurs effeuilleuses à effectuer la manœuvre inverse de leurs collègues humaines.

Vimaire aurait pu vivre une vie aussi normale que possible pour un flic, sans jamais savoir que le spectacle d'une trolle enfilant les couches de vêtements faisait un tel effet à un agent qu'il pensait pourtant connaître **(4)**.

Il n'aurait jamais dû signer ce papier.

Lorsque la trolle enfila le troisième manteau, il fallût sortir Chicard.

**Fin**

**(0) **Remarquez si vous êtes là, c'est sans doute trop tard.

**(1)** Les autres concernaient essentiellement le fait de ne pas se mettre dans des situations dangereusement mortelles tous les trois ou quatre jours, le port d'une écharpe par temps humide et la consommation de cinq fruits et légumes par jour, voire la simple consommation de fruits et légumes d'ailleurs.

**(2)** Comptes-rendus que Carotte lui amenait dans une cassette en plomb depuis qu'une simple tache sur l'un des papiers avait fondu le coin du bureau

**(3) **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette éminente boisson vous envoyant de l'autre côté de la barrière de la sobriété disons juste qu'après deux tasses, vous regrettez de ne plus être ivre. Le monde est plus supportable quand il est flou.

**(4)** C'est-à-dire qu'il le prenait pour un ramassis de défauts confits dans la médiocrité.


End file.
